Marry in haste version 1 (VF)
by marelle26
Summary: A l'âge de 18 ans, Elizabeth a épousé le riche mais terrible comte de Saffron-Walden. Désormais veuve et ne croyant plus en l'amour, elle revient à Meryton où elle rencontre Darcy, le seul à percevoir les épreuves qu'elle a traversé. TRADUCTION de la fic de Daniella Harwood.
1. les ombres du passé

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction (ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais rien traduit): la fic originale est de Daniella Harwood, comme je l'ai mentionné dans le résumé, et comme je l'ai dit il y a longtemps sur mon profil, j'ai la permission de l'auteur pour faire cette traduction. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de contacter l'auteur pour la prévenir, elle est au courant. Bonne lecture._**

 ** _This story is not mine, but as I menttionned in the summary only a translation of the story of Daniella Harwood, who kindly gave me her permission, as I said it a long time ago and in french on my profile. Thank you to not contact the author about that translation, she i perfectly aware of it. And if you prefer read that warning in english, I recommand you to read the story in the original text:_** ** _s/7822870/1/Marry-In-Haste-Version-1. I wish you a good reading._**

* * *

 _« L'on se marie promptement puis l'on s'en repent à loisir »_ (proverbe du XVIe siècle)

 _ **Sharper :** Ce tourment nous guette toujours jusqu'aux sommets du plaisir_

 _l'on se marie promptement, puis l'on s'en repend à loisir_

 _ **Setter :** Certains trouvent ces mots déplacés : ils se marient avec plaisir, mais s'en repentent rapidement_

( _The Old Bachelor,_ William Congreve, 1693)

chapitre 1 : Les ombres du passé

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que lorsqu'un homme connu se marie, tous ceux qui le connaissent (et tous ceux qui ne le connaissent pas) éprouvent une curiosité presque insatiable à l'endroit de la nouvelle compagne de sa vie. Quelques soient les sentiments des jeunes mariés à ce sujet, il est bien ancrée dans l'esprit des gens que la jeune épousée leur sera présentée sitôt l'événement annoncé.

Ce fut le cas du Comte de Saffron-Walden. Ayant hérité de son titre à seulement vint-neuf ans, ainsi que de plusieurs domaines à la campagne, d'au moins deux maisons à Londres, et d'aucun parent encombrant à sa charge, toute la bonne société avait entretenu de grands espoirs sur ses perspectives de mariage- c'est-à-dire que chacun espérait que le jeune comte pose les yeux sur l'une de ses filles. Tous voulait qu'il se marie vite et bien, et quand il s'avéra qu'il ne s'en préoccupait guère, tous se dégoûtèrent de lui.

A la place, son choix se porta sur une jeune femme qui était la deuxième fille d'un gentleman qui demeurait à Longbourn dans le Hetfordshire, à proximité de l'un de ses domaine, Stoke House. Ils s'étaient rencontré à l'occasion de l'Assemblée d'Hiver de Meryton à laquelle il avait condescendu à assister, un mois avant qu'il n'hérite de son titre. Bien entendu, le village et tous ses habitants s'étaient répandu en chuchotements à l'idée qu'un vicomte avait assisté à leur assemblée, et quand il choisit d'offrir sa main à la deuxième fille de l'un des gentlemen les plus riches des environs, les bruits ne firent qu'augmenter.

Le futur comte avait passé moins de trois semaines à Meryton avant de retourner à Londres à la mort de son père. Tout le monde à l'exception de la jeune femme attendait son retour, mais tous furent surpris d'apprendre qu'il lui avait offert sa main et qu'elle l'avait accepté.

Deux ans avaient passé. Cette durée n'aurait eu en soi rien de remarquable n'eut été le fait qu'après le retour du jeune couple à Londres, la nouvelle Comtesse de Saffron Walden n'avait été vue en société qu'une fois, lors de sa présentation à la Cour. La Société était sous le choc. Beaucoup s'inquiétaient, certains se vantaient, quelques uns doutaient, mais la plupart se taisaient. Tous se demandaient pourquoi l'on n'avait jamais revu la Comtesse.

On se le demanda encore plus quand, de manière complètement inattendue, le Comte fut retrouvé mort au printemps de l'année 1811. Les circonstances de sa mort s'avérèrent délicieusement scandaleuses. Il avait été éjecté de son char alors qu'il roulait à fond de train sur une route mal entretenue, conformément à la tradition de son club, le club Four-Horses.

La Société attendait désormais avec impatience que la Comtesse fasse son apparition. Dans la mesure où le titre des Saffron-Walden se transmettait par les lignées masculines et féminines, on supposait qu'elle entrerait en Société le plus rapidement possible. Tous attendaient désespérément qu'elle accorde sa main à l'un de leurs fils bien-aimés.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place, la Comtesse quitta Londres, et on ne la revit pas, de même qu'on entendit plus parler d'elle.

* * *

 _Cette femme est-elle obligée de parler aussi fort ?_ fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy lorsqu'il arriva à contrecœur à l'assemblée de Meryton dans le Hetfordshire ce soir-là.

La femme en question parlait toujours, ou plutôt se plaignait toujours quand Sir William Lucas, qui avait abordé Darcy et son ami dés leur arrivée le tira – Bingley était beaucoup plus consentant- aux côtés de la dite-dame et des deux femmes plus jeunes qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

« Je me dois vraiment de protester de ce que tu dise vivre confortablement, Lizzie. C'est peut-être Stoke House, mais je pense que le petit salon devrait être plus grand. »

Heureusement, ce fut à ce moment-là que Sir William choisit de l'interrompre.

« Mrs. Bennet, puis-je vous présenter Mr. Bingley ? Il a exprimé le souhait de vous rencontrer, vous et vos filles. »

Que Bingley ait réellement exprimé à haute-voix ce souhait, Darcy (ni son ami d'ailleurs) ne le sut jamais. Tout ce dont Darcy se souvenait, c'était que Bingley avait fixé son regard sur la jeune femme qui, à son sens, souriait trop, et avait dés lors perdu toute conscience de son entourage.

Mrs. Bennet, désormais présentée au nouveau locataire de Netherfield Park, en oublia la taille trop petite du petit salon de Stoke House et se rengorgea.

« Mr. Bingley, quelle joie de vous rencontrer ! Voici Jane, ma fille aînée, et Mary qui est assise juste là. Et Kitty et Lydia, mes deux plus jeunes sont en train de danser. Et bien sûr, voici ma deuxième fille, la Comtesse de Saffron-Walden. »

Si Bingley avait passé outre le discours de Mrs. Bennet pour reporter son regard sur la jeune femme qu'il connaissait désormais comme Jane, l'intérêt de son ami se renouvela tout à coup.

La réputation de Mr. Darcy comme l'homme le plus riche du Derbyshire lui avait assuré la rencontre avec feu le Comte, et comme tout le monde dans la Société, il s'était interrogé sur l'identité de la Comtesse. Et maintenant, il était le premier à poser les yeux sur elle.

Et à en être subjugué. La Comtesse était une beauté. Mr. Darcy se retrouva capturé par ses yeux enchanteurs qui s'accordaient à la perfection à ses cheveux. Cependant, un troisième élément combiné aux deux autres captiva son attention : elle cachait sa vraie personnalité à la société qui l'entourait, en donnant à voir un visage qui présentait toutes les caractéristiques de la joie de la soirée, mais en cachant en réalité ses véritables sentiments sur le sujet.

Darcy avait déjà vu ce regard, et beaucoup trop récemment à son goût. C'était le même regard qu'avait eu sa sœur la première fois qu'elle s'était trouvé en compagnie d'autres personnes que lui après Ramsgate. Darcy s'était juré en voyant ce regard de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour rendre à Georgianna le bonheur qu'elle avait auparavant toujours ressenti et exprimé, et maintenant, en regardant la Comtesse de Saffron-Walden, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent, il se surpris à faire la même promesse.

« Et vous, monsieur, aimez-vous autant danser que votre ami ? »

Darcy retourna à regret son attention sur Mrs. Bennet qui le tirait de son enchantement. Un simple regard à son ami lui suffit pour comprendre que celui-ci avait déjà réalisé son premier vœu de la soirée, danser avec un ange nommé Jane. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas acquiescé face à la tentative on ne peut moins subtile de cette mère entremetteuse, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

« Pas autant que lui, mais je me soumet néanmoins à la tradition. Comtesse, si vous n'avez pas d'engagement, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse ? »

Elle parut surprise, pensa-t-il, de sa demande, et sa réponse positive, il en était sûr, fut plus mue par le désir de se trouver éloignée quelques instants de sa mère que par le plaisir de danser. Prenant sa main tendue, Darcy la conduisit doucement sur la piste de danse derrière sa sœur et Bingley, mais au dernier moment, il se tourna vers elle et qui proposa :

« Vous déplairait-il de profiter du balcon pour prendre un peu l'air ? Cette pièce est étouffante. »

Après l'avoir escorté dehors, il s'écarta et s'appuya contre la balustrade. Il vit ses épaules se détendre de soulagement et attendit patiemment qu'elle trouve le courage de le rejoindre.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur, commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut à son tour appuyée à la balustrade.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, répondit Darcy. Vous paraissiez en avoir besoin.

\- Je reconnais que c'est vrai, acquiesça la Comtesse. Vous êtes très perspicace.

\- Pas tant que cela, se défendit Darcy. Ma sœur a souvent l'air ainsi lorsqu'elle se trouve en société. Elle est assez timide, et étant son seul compagnon permanent, j'essaye toujours de la réconforter. Il est vrai que je suis moi-même prompt à mettre en place la même stratégie de défense.

Il se tut un instant et se tourna vers elle.

\- Mon expression cependant, si j'en crois ma sœur, donne l'impression du contraire : on me prêterait une attitude offensive, ajouta-t-il.

Elle gloussa.

\- Effectivement, vous êtes très effrayant.

\- Que voulez-vous, il faut bien repousser les entremetteuses !

\- Pas tout le temps !

\- Vous seriez surprise, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se retourna pour reprendre sa pose d'origine.

\- Nous pouvons rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirez.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit-elle. Ma mère va remarquer ma disparition, même si j'aurai souhaité que Jane soit le centre de l'attention ce soir.

Elle soupira.

\- Je souhaiterais ne pas être venu.

\- J'espère que vous ne souhaitez cela qu'à moitié !

\- Qu'à moitié, c'est vrai.

Elle lui sourit. C'était un vrai sourire, et Darcy eut conscience du grand honneur qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Je dois avouer, répondit-il avec honnêteté, que je ressentais le même sentiment jusqu'à vous rencontrer.

Elle rougit. À travers les rideaux, ils entendirent l'orchestre entamer une série de notes, et elle lui tendit la main.

\- Il me semble vous avoir promis cette danse, monsieur.

Darcy prit sa main, et fut irrémédiablement perdu.

* * *

Ce fut une compagnie partagée et indifférente qui rentra à Netherfield ce soir-là.

\- Grand Dieu, quelle soirée épouvantable ! S'écria Caroline Bingley alors qu'ils entraient.

Darcy leva vaguement les yeux au ciel et rendit à sa sœur l'étreinte affectueuse qu'elle lui avait donné à son arrivée.

\- était-ce vraiment si affreux ? Demanda Georgianna.

\- Non, du moins pas en ce qui nous concerne, Bingley et moi. En fait, je doute qu'il ait seulement remarqué que nous étions à un bal.

\- C'est un ange ! Déclara Bingley au même moment, confirmant les dires de son ami. N'est-ce pas que c'est un ange, Darcy ?

\- Je suppose que vous voulez parler de Miss Bennet ?

\- Miss Jane Bennet, s'extasia Bingley. N'est-ce pas un nom parfait ?

Il entra en dansant dans le petit salon, suivie par Georgianna et Darcy, qui, au grand amusement de sa sœur, précisa :

\- Tu seras surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'a rien bu de la soirée.

\- Alors Mr. Darcy, les interrompit impoliment Caroline lorsqu'ils se furent assis, qui était cette femme que vous avez honoré de votre compagnie tout le long de la soirée ?

\- La Comtesse de Saffron-Walden, répondit Darcy avant d'ajouter à l'intention de sa sœur, laquelle aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer.

\- Est-ce qu'elle m'appréciera ? Demanda timidement Georgianna.

\- Bien évidemment, ma chérie.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens s'agglutinent autour d'elle, continua Caroline à la cantonade. Elle aurait dû rester chez elle pour faire le deuil de son mari.

\- Caroline, tu sais bien que le deuil ne va avec rien, la reprit sa sœur Mrs. Hurst, qui savait que Caroline ne se plaignait que parce que Mr. Darcy avait dansé trois fois avec la Comtesse et avec personne d'autre.

Darcy leva à nouveau les yeux aux ciel et ne répondit pas.


	2. Héritage, rencontre et affection

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Merci beaucoup à toutes celles (tous ceux?) qui ont mis des reviews, comme je vous ai répondu, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que les choses vont très vite entre Darcy et Lizzie,** **je suis plus ou moins d'accord: Darcy a surtout le coup de foudre pour Elizabeth et d'autant plus facilement qu'elle est Comtesse, donc supérieure à lui par le rang. Quand à elle, si elle l'apprécie, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle serait prête à l'épouser tout de suite. En fait, il va falloir trente chapitres à Darcy pour convaincre sa belle. Et puis comme l'histoire n'est pas de moi, j'ai envie de dire, je n'y peux pas grand-chose. (Dans la deuxième version de l'histoire, le mari de Lizzie est encore vivant, ce qui rend leur histoire beaucoup plus compliquée, si vous préférez. Mais il faut lire en anglais).**

 **Tant que j'y suis sur les chapitres, je publie maintenant le deuxième chapitre, bande de petits veinards, mais je n'ai absolument pas fini de traduire la fic en entier, j'en suis entre le chapitre 6 et le chapitre 7.**

 **Enfin, plusieurs d'entre vous ont lu la fic en anglais. Si vous avez des remarques sur la traduction, des tournures que vous trouvez trop lourdes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je prendrai les corrections avec plaisir!**

 **Sur ce, assez parlé, donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Héritage, rencontre et affection**

Ce n'avait été qu'une fois devenue veuve qu'Elizabeth Saffron-Walden, née Bennet avait pu enfin employer sa bonne fortune pour venir en aide à sa famille. L'héritage de feu son mari comportait cet avantage sans prix de pouvoir se transmettre à n'importe quel membre de la famille, qu'il soit homme ou femme, et comme il n'en restait aucun, le titre, les terres et toute la richesse qui y était rattachée étaient automatiquement devenus siens pour qu'elle en dispose selon son bon plaisir.

Sachant cela, elle avait renforcé le domaine de son père et en avait élevé les revenus à hauteur de 3000 £ par an, et avait placé pour chacune de ses sœurs la somme de 30 000 £, conservée en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce qu'elles se marient ou atteignent l'âge de 25 ans. Malgré cela, elle avait toujours des revenus considérables, et des terres où passer confortablement le reste de ses jours.

Jours qu'elle était bien décidée à passer seule. Rien en ce monde ne pouvait désormais lui donner l'envie de se remarier. Elle avait essayé l'amour, s'était trompé, avait choisi la sécurité, et était ressortie de l'expérience transformée à jamais.

Du moins, elle avait cru que c'était de l'amour. Le seul vrai amour pour lequel elle avait juré de se marier, ayant été témoin tous les jours des conséquences d'un mariage fondée sur une légère affection. Il s'était passé moins d'un jour entre le moment où elle était entrée dans les liens du mariage et celui où ce qu'elle savait désormais n'être qu'une illusion s'était dissipée de devant ses yeux. La réalité qui se cachait derrière la frigorifiait jusqu'aux os, et elle ne supportait pas d'y penser.

En y réfléchissant cependant, le matin suivant l'Assemblée de Meryton, ces événements avaient cependant apporté quelques avantages à sa situation. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de son héritage, mais aussi du temps qu'elle avait eu pour améliorer ses talents. Elle était une pianiste de bon niveau, et l'excellente bibliothèque dont elle avait hérité lui avait permis d'approfondir sa connaissance de la littérature. Enfin, elle qui ne montait pas à cheval était devenue une excellente cavalière que ce soit en amazone ou à califourchon.

Elle avait aussi hérité d'une maison (ou plus exactement de plusieurs maisons) qui n'était pas trop loin de Longbourn, mais assez cependant pour que la distance lui apporte une paix et une solitude bienvenues. Selon elle, Stoke Edith était une maison parfaite, jusque dans la taille de son petit salon sur laquelle sa mère se lamentait tant la veille.

Construite en 1698 par Paul Foley, Député à la Chambre des Communes, elle avait été acquise par mariage par les Cavendish de Saffron-Walden. Considérée comme l'une des plus belles maisons de la Restauration, on y retrouvait les traces du travail de James Wyatt, Isaac Bayli et James Thornhill.

Un toit en croupe abritait les quartiers des serviteurs, et des fenêtres couvraient une bonne partie de la façade. La construction, bien qu'imposante, avait à la fois des parties imposantes et d'autres moins. Il n'y avait que deux choses qu'Elizabeth avait prévu de modifier : la décoration de l'entrée, et celle de la chambre de velours vert, qui étaient trop ornées et trop opulentes à son goût.

Le petit salon Wyatt dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent était sa pièce préférée. Sa situation dans la maison lui permettait d'observer les allées et venues de ses visiteurs, le mobilier, bien que simple, en était dans un élégant style Georgien, et les murs étaient ornés de bas-relief grecs.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des sofas en se demandant quelle serait la meilleure manière d'inviter Jane à passer quelques jours avec elle sans pour autant avoir à étendre l'invitation à toute la famille. Elle avait passé la plupart de son mariage dans une solitude paisible, et elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans le chaos qu'étaient Meryton et sa famille.

Bien vite cependant, son esprit dériva vers les souvenirs des événements de la veille à l'Assemblée. Elizabeth ne s'était pas attendue à apprécier autant la soirée : elle avait refusé de venir jusqu'au dernier moment, et n'était venue que grâce à l'insistance de Jane.

Les quinze premières minutes avaient confirmé ses attentes : sa mère avait monopolisé sa compagnie et l'avait présenté avec une grande complaisance à Lady Lucas et à Mrs. Long avant de se plaindre de la taille du petit salon de Stoke Edith. L'arrivée des locataires de Netherfield lui avait apporté un soulagement bienvenu. Elle avait été particulièrement heureuse de la présence de Mr. Darcy. Il avait finement démasqué ses sentiments, et avait gagné sa compagnie en lui demandant une danse avant de l'accompagner au balcon pour qu'elle puisse avoir un moment de tranquillité.

Elle lui avait accordé trois danses, qui lui avaient paru les plus agréables de sa vie, et avait passé le reste de la soirée en sa compagnie, et occasionnellement avec Jane, Charlotte Lucas et Mr. Bingley.

Elizabeth avait trouvé les deux gentlemen très aimables. Mr. Bingley respirait la vie et la joie, et comme il avait passé pratiquement toute la soirée aux côtés de Jane , il n'avait pu que s'élever dans l'estime de la comtesse au point qu'elle le considère comme l'un des meilleurs gentlemen de sa connaissance. Quand à son ami Mr. Darcy, il méritait un titre égal, sinon supérieur.

Sa conversation était intelligente, gracieuse et vive. Ils avaient parlé littérature, musique et voyages, et s'ils ne partageaient pas tout à fait les mêmes opinions, ils étaient assez cultivés pour convenir d'un nouveau point de vue. Il avait paru à tout le monde un peu réservé, mais elle avait passé suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie pour savoir que cela était à mettre sur le compte de la timidité et non sur celui d'une indifférence hautaine. En un mot, elle désirait le connaître mieux.

* * *

Ce vœu se trouva exaucé quelques jours plus tard. A la demande de sa chère amie Charlotte, elle avait accepté d'assister à une soirée à Lucas Lodge avec sa famille, les officiers de la milice récemment arrivée en ville et les locataires de Netherfield.

Ayant vu Jane bien installée aux côtés de Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth avait accueilli son taiseux ami. Mr. Darcy était vraiment heureux de la revoir, après avoir assisté à quatre dîners desquels elle était absente. Après quelques mots échangés, il la conduisit vers un sofa où était assise une jeune fille d'environ seize ans. Comme la soirée était informelle, et que les enfants Lucas étaient présents, Darcy avait amené sa sœur et la présentait à présent à Elizabeth.

Lizzie trouva que Miss Darcy était encore plus timide que son frère, et ce ne fut que grâce à la présence de celui-ci et le talent d'Elizabeth pour faire sortir les gens d'eux-même que Miss Darcy s'autorisa à répondre plus que par des monosyllabes. Le teint très blanc, et d'une silhouette grecque, elle présentait un grand contraste avec son frère, lequel, remarqua Elizabeth, semblait content de favoriser la relation entre elles plutôt que la sienne propre avec elle.

Le trio discuta quelques temps avant d'être rejoints par Charlotte Lucas qui venait demander l'opinion de son amie sur la relation de Jane et de Mr. Bingley.

\- Je peux répondre assez sûrement en ce qui concerne Bingley, dit son ami alors qu'ils observaient discrètement le couple, il est sous le charme.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les sentiments de Jane, Lizzie ?

\- S'il continue comme ça, elle se trouvera vite en train de tomber profondément amoureuse de lui.

\- Et Mr. Bingley, pensez-vous qu'il soit amoureux ? Demanda Charlotte.

\- Mon ami a tendance à tomber régulièrement amoureux, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croit, lui répondit Darcy, mais cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est différent. Avant cela, il ne s'était jamais installé de manière durable dans un voisinage, mais maintenant qu'il s'est installé avec l'intention de rester... Oui, je pense qu'il ressent la même chose.

\- Dans ce cas, Jane devrait ne lui laisser aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Elle devrait faire preuve de plus d'affection, plus qu'elle n'en ressent même, et pas moins si elle veut se l'assurer.

Elizabeth éclata de rire, à la grande surprise de son compagnon qui n'avait pas compris que Miss Lucas plaisantait.

\- Se l'assurer ! Charlotte ! Ça n'irait pas, vous le savez bien ! Vous n'agiriez jamais ainsi vous-même !

\- Quel est votre conseil alors, Lizzie, vous qui avez été mariée ?

Elizabeth regarda avec attention sa sœur et Mr. Bingley.

\- Je pense qu'ils devraient prendre leur temps et être surs l'un de l'autre. Que ni l'un ni l'autre ne va voir ailleurs. Ils ne devraient pas se sentir obligés de se conformer aux vœux de quiconque a un peu d'influence sur eux.

Cette remarque frappa Darcy qui pensa qu'elle avait dit cela en pensant à son propre mariage, et il se surprit à méditer sur ses mots longtemps après qu'elle ait changé de sujet. Il en vint à se demander si elle avait été poussée à épouser le Comte, et plus il y pensait en se rappelant ce qu'il savait de la personnalité de Lord Saffron-Walden, plus il en était certain.

La soirée poursuivit son cours, avec entre autres des danses, une activité très prisée par les enfants Lucas et les plus jeunes sœurs d'Elizabeth. Elle resta en compagnie des Darcy et de son amie le reste de la soirée, avant de faire ses adieux à tout le monde et d'inviter sa sœur à Stoke Edith le lendemain matin.

* * *

\- Il est exactement comme tout jeune homme devrait être, Lizzie.

C'était le lendemain, et Elizabeth et Jane marchaient sur les terres de Stoke Edith en discutant des gentlemen récemment arrivés dans le voisinage.

\- Intelligent, vif, et je n'ai jamais vu un aussi heureux caractère.

\- Beau également, ajouta Elizabeth à l'éloge que faisait sa sœur, ce qu'un jeune homme devrait être autant que possible. Et il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, ce qui montre un bon jugement.

Jane rougit.

\- Lizzie...

\- Je t'assure Jane, c'est le cas. Son ami me l'a certifié hier soir. Douterais-tu d'une telle autorité ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Le temps n'a aucune importance pour l'intimité, seule compte l'inclination. Sept ans seraient insuffisants à certaines personnes pour bien se connaître quand sept jours sont plus qu'assez pour d'autres.

Elizabeth s'arrêta et prit la main de sa sœur.

\- Crois-moi, Jane. Aucun de ceux qui t'ont vu avec Mr. Bingley ne peut douter du début de son affection pour toi. Maintenant, que penses-tu de ses sœurs ?

Elles reprirent leur marche, et Elizabeth, en entendant l'opinion de Jane sur Mrs. Hurst et Miss Bingley, bien qu'elle n'approuve pas l'idée qu'elles étaient aussi gentilles que leur frère, repensa à la courte période où le Comte l'avait courtisée, en se demandant si quiconque avait pensé la même chose d'eux.

Elle se rappelait de l'enthousiasme de sa mère, des doutes de son père, du souhait de sa sœur de la voir comblée de bonheur. Mais est-ce que quiconque les avait pensé amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

\- Jane, demanda-t-elle doucement au point que sa sœur interrompit sa marche et son discours, pensais-tu que le Comte était amoureux ? Répond-moi sincèrement, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'hésitation de sa sœur.

\- Je pense qu'il était fasciné par toi, répondit Jane, mais de là à parler d'amour...il cachait souvent ses sentiments en présence de notre famille. Lizzie, demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de sa sœur, as-tu été heureuse dans ton mariage ? Répond-moi franchement.

\- Non Jane, répondit Elizabeth les yeux pleins de larmes, je reconnais que je ne l'ai pas été.


	3. Secrets, inquiétudes et confidences

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, peut-être** **). Voilà le chapitre 3. Comme d'habitude, merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

 **Une ou deux personnes m'ont demandé des nouvelles de _Si loin de moi_ , disons que c'est en stand-bye, peut-être que je vais me motiver pour écrire une dernière lettre, mais l'histoire n'évolue plus du tout dans ma tête, et quand j'y repense, je me dis que je la reprendrai peut-être complétement plus tard, je la trouve à la réflexion assez maladroite, avec un peu trop de clichés. Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir de voir qu'elle a marqué les coeurs.**

 **Je voudrais juste re-signaler un petit détail: certaines personnes m'ont plus ou moins directement accusé de plagier la fic de Daniella Harwood. Je conteste cette accusation: bien avant de commencer à publier, j'ai demandé à Daniella Harwood son autorisation pour traduire et publier son histoire, et j'ai pris soin de mentionner dans le résumé que je traduisais seulement. L'auteur a d'ailleurs très gentiment rajouté sur son profil un petit message où elle dit qu'elle est d'accord pour que je traduise son histoire.**

 **And now, i will answer to Lisa, who posted a review in english: dear Lisa, I would have prefer to answer to your review by PM, but as you're just a guest, I am afraid I have to answer in public. At the very least, my answer will be clear for every one. I would never be so bold to take the work of another and present it as mine. You see, if i really wanted to take as mine Daniella Harwood's work, first, i would not have ask for her permission, nor write on my profile that I have in deed her permission, then i would not have mentionned in the summary "traduction de la fic de Daniella Harwood", which means "translation of the fanfiction of Daniella Harwood", and last, I hope I would have been clever enough to change the title and not mention in it that it is a french version (that is the meaning of "VF"). Perhaps was I not clear enough in the beginning, and your message has the worth to show me some failure in the way i present the story. Have a nice day.**

 **Après ce petit chaleureux interlude anglophone que j'aurais préféré régler en privé, place à l'histoire beaucoup plus intéressante de la Comtesse de Saffron Walden.**

* * *

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Demanda Jane à sa sœur après avoir entendu le récit des événements des deux années que Elizabeth avait gardé secrets.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ou t'énerver, répondit Elizabeth.

Elle se retint d'ajouter que le comte avait une fâcheuse tendance à lire son courrier, et de mentionner d'autres détails que seule une femme mariée pourrait comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer sa sœur.

\- Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que toi ou quiconque d'autre aurait pu faire.

\- Je suis ta grande sœur, je devrais être capable de te protéger.

\- Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé le silence. Je refusais que quiconque se blâme pour une union dans laquelle je me suis engagée en sachant parfaitement ce que je faisais. Rassure-toi cependant, cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

\- Certainement, je suis déterminée à m'en assurer.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus car je ne me remarierai jamais, Jane.

\- Tu ne te remarieras jamais ? Lizzie, pourquoi pas ?

Sa sœur désigna d'un geste l'espace qui les entourait.

\- je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, Jane. J'ai tout le confort et la sécurité nécessaire pour vivre seule le reste de ma vie. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai à nouveau faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour oser me remarier, et je ne suis pas prête à laisser mes émotions m'y inciter.

\- Mais Lizzy, que fais-tu de Mr. Darcy ?

\- Mr. Darcy ? Mais qu'a-t-il à voir avec tout cela ?

\- Il t'observe énormément, Lizzy, et il a passé la majeure partie de la dernière soirée en ta compagnie, tout comme à l'assemblée.

\- Je le vois comme un ami, rien de plus. Mais non, Jane, je finirai vieille fille et j'apprendrai à tes enfants à broder des coussins et à jouer très mal de leurs instruments.

Jane aurait volontiers protesté, n'eut été le galop d'un cheval qui s'approchait d'elles. Elles se levèrent du banc de pierre sur lequel elles s'étaient assises en essayant de découvrir l'identité du cavalier qui venait à leur rencontre.

C'était Miss Darcy. Elle arrêta son cheval avec toute l'aisance d'une personne qui a passé sa vie avec ces animaux, et descendit de sa selle d'amazone pour les saluer.

\- J'espère que je ne fais intrusion en arrivant sans prévenir ?

\- Pas du tout, Georgianna, répondit Elizabeth, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue.

\- Merci.

La rencontre de Georgianna et de la comtesse la veille à Lucas Lodge avait suffi lui donner l'assurance qu'une solide amitié s'établissait entre elles.

\- En fait, ma visite avait un but particulier. Caroline et Louisa souhaiteraient vous inviter à dîner avec elles quand les messieurs iront dîner avec les officiers le 12. Je les ai également convaincu de vous inviter, Elizabeth. Je sais comment elles sont quand elles invitent les amies de leur frère.

Elle se pencha pour ajouter sur le ton de la confidence

\- l'Inquisition ferait pâle figure à côté d'elles.

\- Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, Miss Darcy, répondit Jane. Elles ont été très gentilles avec moi jusqu'ici.

Miss Darcy choisit de ne pas répondre à cette vision des choses, ce qui fit penser à Elizabeth qu'elle et la jeune fille partageaient la même opinion des sœurs Bingley.

\- Viendrez-vous, Lizzy ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir, répondit Elizabeth. J'ai promis à mon père qu'il pourrait venir dîner avec moi ce soir-là.

Elle se sentait triste de devoir décevoir ainsi la jeune fille, mais il lui était impossible de faire autrement : c'était le seul soir où la présence de son père n'était réquisitionnée par sa mère pour assister à un quelconque dîner.

\- Mais je laisserai ma voiture à Jane, ajouta-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que si on la laissait faire, Mrs. Bennet obligerait Jane à y aller à cheval dans l'espoir qu'il pleuve et qu'elle doive passer la nuit à Netherfield.

* * *

Ces prévisions se changèrent en prédictions, car les jours passant, Jane se sentit obligée de décliner la généreuse offre de sa sœur car sa mère avait rendu la suggestion de se rendre à Netherfield à cheval impossible à refuser.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été capable de la dissuader, commenta son père ce soir-là alors qu'ils s'asseyaient pour dîner. Des bougies avaient été allumées autour d'eux, et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, mais on entendait parfaitement la pluie qui tapait contre les carreaux des fenêtres.

\- Y-a-t-il la moindre chance que Jane ait évité la pluie ?

\- Aucune.

Mr. Bennet avait lui-même senti les gouttes en montant dans la voiture que sa fille lui avait envoyé pour son propre trajet ce soir-là.

\- Ces spéculations sont cependant inutile. Nous ne verrons comment elle en a été affectée que demain.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Elizabeth à contrecœur alors que les serviteurs entraient avec le premier plat.

Elle préféra changer de sujet pour éviter de s'inquiéter, et demanda à son père son opinion sur les événements qu'elle avait manqué. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour améliorer son humeur, quel-qu'en soit l'état, car il s'intéressait tout comme elle à l'étude des personnalités.

Mr. Bennet, ce n'était pas un secret, la considérait comme sa fille préférée, et il en résultait qu'il appréciait intensément leurs dîners tous les deux. Il était prompt à utiliser les mots d'esprit et l'ironie car son caractère était un étrange mélange de caprice, d'humour, de sarcasme et de réserve, que peu de personnes dans sa famille proche comprenaient. Seule Elizabeth, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui durant son enfance et ses années de célibat avait la faculté de le comprendre aussi bien qu'il se comprenait lui-même.

Elle ne l'avait déçu qu'une seule fois, quand elle s'était marié. Mr. Bennet ne savait pas que sa fille était d'accord avec lui sur ce point, il se souvenait seulement d'une discussion avec elle après avoir accordé son consentement au Comte, qu'il avait considéré comme un de ces hommes auxquels il lui était difficile de refuser quoique ce soit.

Après lui avoir exprimé ses doutes, il avait été forcé de s'incliner quand elle lui avait assuré qu'elle aimait l'homme qui avait demandé sa main, et qu'elle ne se mariait pas dans le seul espoir d'assurer la subsistance de sa famille pour le reste de leur vie. Il ne savait pas qu'en réalité ce mariage avait détruit l'affection initiale et accompli le second espoir.

Elizabeth ne voulait pas l'entendre exprimer sa culpabilité ou sa déception quand à la réalité de ses deux années de mariage, et se retint de lui confier ce qu'elle n'avait confié qu'à sa sœur et seulement huit jours plus tôt.

Le dîner se déroula dans un calme qui convenait parfaitement aux deux convives, après quoi Elizabeth fit à regret ses adieux à son père avant de se retirer pour la nuit.

* * *

Malheureusement, les choses se déroulèrent comme Mrs. Bennet l'avait voulu, comme le découvrit Elizabeth le lendemain matin en s'asseyant pour le petit-déjeuner. À côté de son assiette, elle trouva un mot de sa sœur qui l'informait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et que ses « gentils amis » avaient insisté pour qu'elle rester à Netherfield jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

La seule volonté de Jane avait été d'assurer à sa sœur qu'elle allait bien, et qu'on n'avait envoyé chercher le médecin qu'à cause l'inquiétude de ses amis pour elle, rien de plus. Elizabeth cependant, après avoir lu le mot, ne put y tenir. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle avait quitté sa maison, et se trouvait en route à cheval vers Netherfield.


	4. Visites

**Bonjour! Voilà 5 mois que je n'ai rien publié, peut-être parce que j'ai à peine terminé de transcrire la traduction du chapitre 6. En attendant, voilà le chapitre 4, je vais essayer d'avancer un peu plus vite pour les autres chapitres: je devrai bien trouver le temps entre deux cours et trois exposés. Merci à toutes celles qui ont mis des reviews, l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou ont décidé de la suivre, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir (c'est dingue ce que je peut manquer d'originalité, parfois).**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

À environ trois miles de Longbourn et presque cinq fois cette distance du manoir de Stoke, un cavalier arrêta sa monture, très surpris à la vue d'une autre silhouette qui galopait elle aussi. En dépit de la distance, le premier cavalier discernait à la seule assiette que la silhouette était féminine, et il se surprit à formuler une brève prière qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir être exaucée.

Et pourtant elle le fut. Le cheval se rapprocha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne doive retenir fermement les rennes de son propre étalon pour l'empêcher de repartir en arrière alors que l'étrangère s'arrêtait devant lui et ne fut tout à coup plus une étrangère.

\- Comtesse, dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Mr. Darcy, répondit-elle. Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur.

\- À cheval ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, tout en remarquant les effets causés par sa question : la joyeuse hilarité de son visage, ses cheveux à peine retenus par son bonnet et ses épingles.

\- Vous appelleriez autrement cette monture ? Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas un animal, répondit-il. Il est splendide.

\- Tout comme le vôtre, dit-elle en l'examinant pour comparer. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de mener jusqu'à elle ?

\- Jusqu'à qui ? Dit-il en la fixant toujours.

\- Ma sœur.

Embarrassé de n'avoir pas accordé plus d'attention à ce qu'elle avait dit doucement, Darcy ne put que lui faire signe de le suivre en tirant sur la bride de son cheval pour partir, lui laissant le soin de le suivre et finalement de le rattraper.

Ils entrèrent de concert dans le petit salon de Netherfield, où l'apparition de la comtesse créa une grande surprise. Qu'elle soit venue à cheval depuis Edith Stock si tôt le matin, malgré toute la boue, et toute seule dépassait complètement Mrs. Hurst et Miss Bingley, qui peinèrent à retrouver leur contenance.

Leur frère, cependant, était tout en gentillesse, politesse et en bonne humeur. Il lui fit immédiatement un rapport complet et détaillé de l'état de santé de Jane depuis son arrivée, avant d'escorter lui-même Elizabeth jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur,

Jane, que son souci de ne pas déranger ou inquiéter avait empêché d'exprimer son réel désir dans son mot, fut ravie de la voir. Elle avait très mal à la tête, et sa fièvre était monté après que l'apothicaire soit venu et lui ait prescrit des médicaments.

Elizabteh resta en silence à ses côtés la majeure partie de la journée, et le temps que les symptômes ne régressent, il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse espérer atteindre Edith Stock avant la tombée de la nuit, d'autant que sa sœur pouvait à peine envisager d'être séparée d'elle.

Miss Bingley, dont la haine envers Elizabeth était adoucie par son titre, invita la Comtesse à rester jusqu'au rétablissement de sa sœur. Elizabeth accepta volontiers, et un serviteur fut envoyé chercher quelques vêtements en faisant un détour par Longbourn pour informer la famille de la situation.

A cinq heures, les dames se retirèrent pour s'habiller, et une heure et demi plus tard, Elizabeth retrouva Georgianna qui était venue l'appeler pour le dîner. Quand tout le monde fut réuni, elle se retrouva assaillie de questions au point d'en être presque submergée.

À ses réponses, Mrs. Hurst et Miss Bingley déclarèrent que les rhumes les rendaient malades, les choquaient et les dégoûtaient, puis ne pensèrent plus à la question. Miss Darcy et Mr. Bingley -puisque la sœur de ce dernier accaparait l'attention de Mr. Darcy au grand regret de celui-ci- furent les seuls à répondre avec sincérité.

À la fin du repas, Elizabeth retourna au chevet de Jane, et sitôt eut-elle quitté la pièce que Miss Bingley commença à se moquer d'elle.

\- Elle n' a en fait rien, commenta Louisa Hurst, pour se recommander sinon le fait d'être une excellente cavalière. Quand elle est arrivée ce matin, elle avait l'air presque sauvage.

\- En effet, chère sœur, je me demande même pourquoi le comte l'a épousé.

 _Peut-être parce que son but dans la vie n'est pas de copier le comportement d'une femme telle que vous,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Darcy.

\- Cela montre son affection pour sa sœur, pointa Georgianna, toute rougissante d'énoncer son opinion devant tout le monde, et très reconnaissante de l'approbation que lui indiqua son frère d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Georgie, remarqua-t-il, et nous ne devons pas oublier qu'en tant que comtesse, elle crée la mode, et n'est pas tenue de s'y conformer.

Caroline eut un petit reniflement en guise de réponse.

\- Ses beaux yeux, ajouta Darcy pour le seul plaisir de voir l'expression de Miss Bingley, n'en étaient que plus brillant du fait de l'exercice.

Miss Bingley en resta sans voix.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, quand Jane se fut rendormie, Elizabeth rejoint ses hôtes pour trouver Miss Bingley occupée à jouer aux cartes avec sa sœur, son frère et son beau-frère, Miss Darcy assise au piano et Mr. Darcy plongé dans un livre près d'elle. Tous deux levèrent la tête à son entrée et lui demandèrent immédiatement de les rejoindre, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers, avant d' aller regarder les partitions en piles sur l'instrument.

\- Avez-vous un morceau favori, Lizzie ? Demanda Georgianna. Je serais heureuse de vous le jouer.

Elizabeh étudia chaque morceau, sa mémoire et son talent lui jouant la mélodie des compositions avant d'en sélectionner un et de placer la partition sur le pupitre du piano. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du sofa occupé par Mr. Darcy et écouta en silence la sœur de celui-ci jouer. Son interprétation ne manquait ni de goût, ni de raffinement, ni de talent, ni d'émotion. Elle jouait comme si elle avait composé la mélodie elle-même, et semblait savoir d'instinct comment le compositeur avait souhaité que la musique soit jouée. Quand elle eut fini, Elizabeth ne put la complimenter assez.

\- C'est là un morceau que je ne peux pas jouer moi-même, précisa-t-elle, et je demande toujours qu'elle soit jouée par les autres, car je n'arrive jamais à l'interpréter avec le talent et l'émotion qu'il faudrait comme vous l'avez si bien fait.

\- Tu vois, Georgie, dit son frère qui avait levé les yeux de son livre depuis quelques minutes déjà, tu es une excellente pianiste. Je vous remercie, Milady, de la complimenter : elle ne le croie jamais quand le compliment vient de moi.

\- Tu es mon frère, et par conséquent, tu n'es pas assez impartial pour offrir un jugement valable.

\- Allons, Georgie, tu sais bien que je déteste le mensonge sous toutes ses formes.

Elizabeth observa l'échange entre le frère et la sœur en pensant pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois à quel point elle aurait souhaité avoir un frère avec lequel expérimenter ce genre d'échange.

Sans qu'elle le le veuille, ses pensées la ramenèrent à un autre temps, à une autre scène qui avait impliqué un instrument semblable, et elle pâlit en repensant à ce qui avait suivi.

Darcy remarqua le changement :

\- Comtesse, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle sembla mettre un certain temps à remarquer sa question, qu'il avait posé doucement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. J'ai simplement été distraite par un souvenir qui m'est revenu en tête.

\- Plus que distraite, pensa Darcy, sachant cependant qu'il ne pourrait faire aucun commentaire. Il préféra changer de sujet.

Cependant, les mots de la comtesse continuèrent à occuper son esprit bien longtemps après que Elizabeth et tous les autres membres de la maisonnée soient allé se coucher. Étant lui-même sensible à ce sujet du fait de certains souvenirs de son passé récent, il imagina différentes scènes d'une nature chaque fois un peu plus grave et un peu plus inquiétante, éveillant sa colère à l'encontre de feu le Comte au point qu'il se surprenne à vouloir le rappeler de sa tombe afin de le provoquer en duel et d'avoir la satisfaction de le tuer de sa main.

À cet instant cependant, il fut obligé de remettre en question cette envie, même en mettant de côté la réalité de la mort d'une part, et l'illégalité des duels d'autre part. Il se savait être un excellent duelliste, formé par son cousin militaire et son professeur à Londres, mais la question n'était pas là. À dire vrai, il n'aimait guère l'idée de donner la mort d'une telle manière, et dans son état d'esprit présent, il estimait que le comte ne méritait pas une mort si aisée.

Cette révélation cependant l'amena à se rendre compte de la place que la comtesse occupait dans ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. À sa connaissance, elle était la première à briser les barrières qu'il avait construit longtemps auparavant pour se protéger des arts et des charmes présentés par toutes les dames de la bonne société.

La facilité avec laquelle elle avait accompli cet exploit avait échappé à Darcy jusque là. Loin de lui l'idée qu'elle l'ai fait de manière intentionnelle ! Sa position était trop bien assurée pour qu'elle ne s'intéresse à lui que pour son argent. La réciproque était également vraie, et ce constat le fit s'asseoir de surprise.

Depuis quand entretenait-il l'idée de la courtiser ? Le seul vœu qu'il se rappelait avoir formulé à son sujet était celui de lui rendre une certaine joie de vivre. Cependant, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ce motif s'était transformé. Il secoua la tête en silence pour s'obliger à penser de manière rationnelle.

Elle était Comtesse de son plein droit, la situation de son titre étant de notoriété publique au sein de la société. Lui-même cependant n'était que le neveu d'un comte. Il savait qu'elle était par héritage la femme la plus riche de l'Essex tandis que lui-même était l'homme le plus riche du Derbyshire. Elle était fille d'un gentleman, lui-même était un gentleman, ils étaient donc égaux en tout point sauf le titre.

À ce moment, cependant, il se reprocha ses présomptions. Le comte était mort depuis moins d'un an, et à en juger par les expressions de sa veuve quand elle parlait de lui, elle ne disposait pas encore de la confiance nécessaire pour tenter une seconde union. Par conséquent, s'il se voulait son ami, il ne devait pas se serait-ce que penser à cela.


	5. l'étrange incident du chien

**Mon dieu, cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas actualisé cette traduction, toutes mes excuses : je vais essayer de la mettre à jour plus souvent, et qui sait, un jour la finir ? (je me motive pour traduire deux chapitres ce soir)**

 **Merci à toutes celles qui ont aimé, suivi commenté cette histoire, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

 **Pour celles qui ont la flemme d'aller relire les 4 chapitres précédents, voilà un bref résumé :**

 **Elizabeth a épousé à l'âge de 18 ans le Comte de Saffron-Walden, un homme très riche mais qui s'est révélé violent envers sa jeune et innocente épouse. Heureusement pour la jeune comtesse, les mœurs dissolues de son époux l'ont fait tué dans un stupide accident, la libérant tout en la laissant très riche environ deux ans après le mariage. Elizabeth est revenue vivre près de sa famille, dans un domaine hérité de son époux.**

 **Comme dans le canon, Bingley vient s'installer à Netherfield, avec ses sœurs, son beau-frère et Darcy, qui a aussi amené sa sœur. Le soir de l'assemblée, Darcy rencontre la comtesse qu'il ne connaît que de réputation, et tombe sous son charme : sans les problèmes de rang, il se montre charmant et absolument pas réticent à l'idée que Bingley épouse Jane. Les événements se déroulent comme dans le canon, et dans le dernier chapitre, Lizzie est venue rendre visite à Jane.**

Chapitre 5 : le bizarre incident du chien

L'eau était si chaude que de la vapeur s'élevait de son dos et de ses épaules. Darcy ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau goutter de ses cheveux sur son visage avant qu'elle ne coule jusqu'à l'eau qui remplissait déjà la baignoire. Il se renversa en arrière dans la baignoire et se détendit. Son valet se tenait discrètement dans son antichambre, lui accordant une relative intimité.

Intimité. Le mot, par association d'idée, lui rappela les événements de la journée. Il comprenait pourquoi la Comtesse s'était mariée à seulement 18 ans. Mrs. Bennet était vraiment une femme qu'on ne pouvait supporter qu'à petites doses. Moins de cinq minutes après être revenu de son dîner avec les officiers, Darcy avait déjà compris qui avait eu la brillante idée d'envoyer Miss Bennet à cheval dîner avec les sœurs de Bingley.

Satisfaite que la maladie de sa fille ne soit pas grave, Mrs. Bennet était tout à fait contente de la laisser demeurer à Netherfield pour toujours. A peine sa visite à sa fille était-elle terminée que la dame avait entrepris d'explorer la maison avec les manières évidentes d'une potentielle belle-mère.

Bingley, moins expérimenté que lui-même en ce qui concerne les habitudes des mères entremetteuses, n'avaient rien remarqué, pas même lorsque Mrs. Bennet lui avait demandé avec toute la subtilité d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, combien de temps il comptait rester dans le voisinage.

La Comtesse avait tenté alors de changer de sujet, en faisant un commentaire sur le caractère de son ami, qu'elle avait admirablement cerné, observa Darcy. Lui-même avait tenté d'alimenter la conversation en faisant une remarque sur le manque de personnes à étudier à la campagne, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que les gens « changent tellement qu'il se trouve toujours quelque chose de nouveau à observer ».

Mais Mrs. Bennet avait mal pris son commentaire. Elle avait répété ce qu'elle jugeait être les deux pires insultes, à savoir « confiné » et « monotone » et répliqué qu'ils dînaient avec au moins vingt-quatre familles, réplique qui n'avait pas manqué de faire sourire Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst.

Lady Saffron Walden avait alors demandé des nouvelles de Miss Lucas, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Mrs. Bennet de faire des commentaires sur la bonne naissance de certaines personnes présentes. Darcy avait entendu tout cela depuis son poste près de la fenêtre, son habituelle retraite, tout en ayant mal pour la Comtesse.

Mrs. Bennet s'était ensuite mise à chanter les louanges de sa fille aîné, en mentionnant la poésie que Miss Bennet avait reçu d'un ancien admirateur. En réponse, la Comtesse avait déclaré :

« Et ainsi s'acheva cette grande passion. Ce n'est pas la seule dont on ait triomphé de cette façon, et je me demande qui le premier a eu l'idée de se servir de la poésie pour se guérir de l'amour.

\- J'avais toujours été habitué à considérer la poésie comme l'aliment de l'amour, avait répondu Darcy.

– Oh ! d'un amour vrai, sain et vigoureux, peut-être ! Tout fortifie ce qui est déjà fort. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'une pauvre petite inclination, je suis sûre qu'un bon sonnet peut en avoir facilement raison.

A cela, il n'avait répondu que par un simple sourire, et un long silence s'en était ensuivi, qui n'avait été rompu que lorsqu'elle avait enjoint sa mère de remercier Mr. Bingley pour sa générosité. Son ami avait fait preuve de son habituelle politesse, obligeant ainsi sa sœur à être polie elle-même jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Bennet ne fasse appeler la voiture.

A ce signal, la plus jeune fille, qui avait accompagné sa mère et sa quatrième sœur, s'était avancée effrontément et avait demandé de but en blanc si Mr. Bingley allait donner un bal comme il l'avait promis.

Cela avait provoqué un hoquet de surprise chez toutes les dames présentes à l'exception des Bennet, y compris Miss Darcy, qui était choquée de voir une fille d'à peine un an sa cadette être si impudente.

Bingley avait honoré sa promesse quand la visite, au grand soulagement de tous ceux qu'elle concernait toucha à son terme. La Comtesse avait quitté la pièce une minute plus tard pour monter voir Miss Bennet, laissant ainsi toute liberté à Miss Bingley et à Mrs Hurst de se moquer d'elle et de sa famille pour tout le reste de la matinée.

C'était désormais l'après-midi, et il s'était enfermé dans ses propres appartements, à l'écart, après être allé chasser avec son ami et Mr. Hurst. Il se déshabilla en demandant un bain et profita de ce moment de paix pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la journée.

Le temps qu'il achève ses réflexions sur les événements de la matinée, l'eau avait dangereusement refroidie. Darcy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, indiquant ainsi à son valet que sa présence était requise. Il se releva et s'enveloppa dans la robe de chambre que lui présentait son serviteur. Il attrapa ensuite une serviette et et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Tout en séchant sa chevelure indisciplinée, il examina le jardin sous ses yeux.

Un charmant spectacle se présenta à ses yeux. Sur l'herbe au bas de la maison se trouvait un chien, un bâton dans la bouche, que la Comtesse s'amusait à taquiner en tentant de lui arracher doucement le bâton. Instantanément, Darcy se trouva en transe. Le molosse, qui avait perdu son jouet, aboya joyeusement pour inciter la Comtesse à recommencer le jeu, incitation à laquelle elle se soumit volontiers, rieuse, en lançant le bâton pour qu'il aille le chercher.

Invisible depuis sa position supérieure, le maître du chien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle était toujours là un quart d'heure plus tard lorsqu'il sortit de la maison. Le chien, remarquant l'arrivée de son maître, se précipita vers lui, la queue frétillante. Après s'être obligeamment laissé gratter la tête et les oreilles en guise de salut, le chien retourna vers la dame, pressé de montrer à son maître sa nouvelle amie.

« C'est donc le vôtre ? demanda pour confirmation Elizabeth, dont les yeux riaient toujours. Elle était assise sur un banc près du mur de la maison, le chien à ses pieds.

\- Oui. Il a presque sept ans, bien que ses manières ne le laissent pas deviner, n'est-ce pas, Ilyich ? Répondit Darcy avec une nouvelle caresse sur les oreilles du chien. En réponse Ilyich aboya un peu et remua de plus bel la queue.

\- Vous en avez d'autres ?

\- Quelques uns de ses frères et sœurs, sa mère et un couple de lévriers. Ils sont chez moi, dans le Derbyshire, à Pemberley.

\- Pemberley ?

\- Mon domaine. Sans doute avez-vous entendu Miss Bingley en chanter les louanges.

\- Oui, il est difficile de l'éviter, répondit Elizabeth en souriant. Est-ce qu'elle a toujours été comme ça ?

\- Depuis notre première rencontre, il me semble, commenta Darcy. Parfois, elle est utile pour tenir tout le monde à l'écart, parfois, il faut la tolérer. Elle ne changera pas ses manières, quelque soit ma réaction.

Elizabeth sourit en entendant cela, le poussant à demander la cause de ce sourire.

\- Quand votre sœur nous a invité ici, elle a comparé Miss Bingley à l'Inquisition Espagnole.

\- Ma sœur ne se trompe jamais, répondit Darcy, ce qui les fit tous les deux éclater de rire. Il s'étonna de la beauté que cela ajoutait à son teint, émerveillé d'en être le responsable.

Elizabeth, remarquant son silence, s'arrêta de rire et se tourna vers lui pour l'observer. Le regard qu'il lui jeta la fit s'arrêter de caresse la tête du chien alors qu'une vague de picotements traversait son corps, due à la proximité de leurs mains et de leurs corps sur le banc.

Ses yeux semblaient être le miroir de toutes ses émotions alors qu'ils la fixaient avec un sentiment fort et profond. Perdant la notion du temps, elle se noya dans ses yeux profonds, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point il était beau et bien bâti.

Combien de temps ils restèrent là à se contempler l'un l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le sut jamais. Ilyich lui-même se tenait coi, trop occupé qu'il était à observer les progrès entre son maître et sa nouvelle amie, confiant qu'il en apprendrait plus sur elle.

Sous son regard dévoué, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à presque se toucher. Il poussa un joyeux aboiement d'appréciation et l'instant fut perdu, le sort rompu.

Elizabeth, embarrassée, recula et se leva du banc.

« Pardonnez-moi, je dois retourner auprès de ma sœur », murmura-t-elle en faisant une révérence. Elle se retourna et marcha vers la maison, laissant Darcy seul avec son chien.

Darcy observa le coin où elle avait disparu en regrettant ce qui aurait pu se passer. Anxieux d'être pardonné pour son intervention malencontreuse, Ilyich poussa de la tête la main qui était toujours sur son front. Son maître soupira et revint au présent.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon grand, le rassura-t-il en lui grattant les oreilles. Nous sommes prêts ni l'un ni l'autre pour une telle révélation, ajouta-t-il, en réponse de quoi le chien jappa et posa une patte sur le genou de son maître. Oh, cela viendra, ajouta Darcy, il nous faut juste attendre qu'elle le veuille autant que moi-même. »

Ilyich aboya pour signifier son accord. Son maître se leva et jeta un œil à la ronde pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait observé en train de parler à son chien. Un souhait malicieux naquit dans son esprit : que Caroline ait assisté à la scène et se déclare à elle-même qu'il était fou avant de partir trouver un autre riche gentleman pour se consoler.

Cette pensée fit naître un sourire et un rire, ce qui acheva de lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

« Viens, mon grand, déclara-t-il à son chien. Allons terroriser Miss Bingley ».

En réponse, le chien aboya joyeusement.

Quand Elizabeth descendit l'escalier ce soir-là pour aller dîner, elle entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un cri étouffé. Une minute plus tard, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, et une silhouette orange en sortit en courant, trop vite pour qu'Elizabeth parvienne à l'identifier, suivi par un Illych ébouriffé et couvert de boue.

\- Mr. Darcy ! S'écria d'une voix mourante la silhouette qu'Elizabeth identifia comme Caroline, sauvez-moi de cette horrible créature !

Elizabeth se tourna vers le maître de Illych qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte de la salle à manger, un sourire à peine dissimulé sur les lèvres.

\- Mr. Darcy, vous êtes malicieux !

\- Je suis désolé, Mylady, répondit-il, mais vous savez bien que je n'ai que peu de contrôle sur cet animal.

Elle rougit de cette allusion à sa dernière rencontre avec le chien. Ils entendirent un nouvel aboiement au loin suivi d'un hurlement quand Caroline, toujours propre mais les joues rougies par l'exercice, des cheveux dans un désordre de mèches et de rubans, envoya le chien sur un serviteur et revint dans le hall.

Darcy tendit son bras.

\- Comtesse, accepteriez-vous que je vous escorte jusqu'à la salle à manger ?

Il fit une pause avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je vous promet d'être gentil.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle accepta son bras, laissant Caroline renifler et tenter d'entrer dans la salle à manger avec le peu de dignité que son apparence lui laissait, ce qui fit sourire toute la tablée.

 **Je dois dire que ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, entre autres à cause du titre qui est une référence à l'excellent livre de Mark Haddon _l'étrange incident du chien pendant la nuit_ , dont le sujet n'a en fait rien à voir avec celui de ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas grave.**


	6. les palmes au vainqueur

**Allez, voilà le chapitre 6 !**

Chapitre 6 : Les palmes aux vainqueurs.

Caroline Bingley n'aimait pas être délaissée au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, elle détestait cela de tout son cœur. Elle détestait également la femme au profit de laquelle elle était délaissée. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute des messieurs, et on pouvait difficilement les blâmer de se laisser mener en bateau par une femme supposément plus belle qu'elle. Et lorsqu'une telle chose arrivait, Caroline mettait immédiatement sur pied sa revanche. Elle remportait toujours la victoire. Quelque soit la femme, quelque soit l'homme, elle en sortait toujours victorieuse. Elle connaissait les personnalités des deux sexes trop bien pour que le contraire soit possible.

La situation actuelle n'était pas différente des autres. Même si les autres messieurs en question étaient mariés depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci ce serait différent, elle gagnerait non seulement la bataille, mais aussi la guerre. Après tout, elle le méritait. Elle chassait -pardon, convoitait- le gentleman depuis plus longtemps que sa rivale et avait par conséquent des droits plus légitimes sur les récompenses du dit-gentleman. Sa rivale n'avait pas besoin de telles conforts : elle les avait déjà, et avait déjà profité des avantages procurés par la vie conjugale. En résumé, Caroline avait supporté cette situation jusqu'à présent, mais elle avait duré assez longtemps, et il était temps d'agir, maintenant. l'accident avec le chien -cet horrible cabot !- avait précipité les choses. Elle était certaine que la partie était à son avantage. Après tout, jamais il n'aurait été aussi cruel avec elle. Oui, il était vraiment temps de commencer à prendre sa revanche, d'arrêter de repousser sa conquête et de profiter de la victoire. Car elle vaincrait, chien ou non, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

En fait, si les choses se passaient comme elle l'entendait, la vie de l'animal serait très vite écourtée. Par conséquent, son plan se déroulerait ainsi. Premiérement, prendre sa revanche de la comtesse de Saffron-Walden. Peu importe qu'elle soit comtesse. En effet, c'est précisément pourquoi elle ne devait pas obtenir la victoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un riche mariage, elle était déjà riche. Caroline réussirait, et sa revanche serait douce. Elle s'arrangerait pour que le dit-gentleman maudisse les jours où il avait connu la comtesse.

Deuxièmement, elle se présenterait volontairement comme un réconfort aux désirs de Darcy. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas autorisé à souffrir trop longtemps, pas plus d'un jour, peut-être deux, pensa généreusement Caroline. Puis il se réjouirait d'avoir échappé à la comtesse, et il la verrait, elle, Caroline Bingley comme la femme de ses rêves et la seule femme au monde digne d'être la maîtresse de Pemberley. Puis ils se marieraient, et elle pourrait se gargariser...enfin, de se vanter de sa chance -comprendre ici « victoire éclatante »- pour le reste de leur vie qui serait longue et heureuse.

Son plan établie, Caroline ne revint pas en arrière et entra directement dans le feu de l'action. Elle mit son plan en route le soir qui suivit l'incident du chien, au moment où la comtesse descendit de la chambre où elle s'occupait de Jane. Ayant découvert en avance que Darcy n'avait pas l'intention de jouer aux cartes, un jeu auquel elle avait sans succès tenté de l'impliquer deux soirs auparavant, Caroline avait convaincu son beau-frère d'entraîner Charles dans un jeu de piquet, et de persuader Louisa de regarder. Miss Darcy, elle le savait, serait ravie de leur jouer un peu de musique, si bien qu'il ne resterait que Darcy et la comtesse. A dessein, Caroline plaça près du canapé quelques livres qui, elle le savait, plairaient la comtesse, et attendit que les événements suivent leurs cours. Les autres arrivèrent sur ces entrefaite. Mr. Hurst suivit son plan à la lettre, proposa le jeu à Charles et demanda à sa tendre épouse de regarder. Miss Darcy accepta avec enthousiaste lorsque Caroline la pressa de jouer pour eux, et la comtesse, immédiatement attirée par un livre particulier, quitta les côtés de Mr. Darcy sur les propres conseils de celui-ci. Lui-même s'installa au bureau et commença à sortir les affaires nécessaires pour s'occuper de sa correspondance. Elle le laissa commencer sa lettre, et lui accorda quelques instants pour écrire l'adresse, puis s'approcha.

\- dites-moi, Monsieur, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise placée dans un angle parfait pour l'observer, que faites-vous si secrètement ?

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, répondit-il après un instant, j'écris à ma tante Catherine. _Afin de repousser une nouvelle convocation auprès d'elle et de la chère cousine Anne_.

\- Oh, cette chère Lady Catherine ! S'écria Caroline. Comme j'ai hâte de la revoir !

\- A dire vrai, elle avait rencontré la dame en question une seule fois, mais elle l'avait beaucoup aimé. En fait, c'était exactement le genre de femme qu'elle se voyait devenir plus tard, quoiqu'elle se voyait un peu plus belle et avec un titre un peu plus élevé. Elle parviendrait à procurer cette élévation à Darcy une fois mariée, car elle n'était pas encore en mesure de s'approcher de ceux qui dispensent les titres.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Darcy acheva avec détermination la phrase qu'il avait commencé avant de répondre :

\- dans la dernière lettre qu'elle m'a écrite, elle me parlait plus de ma cousine Anne que d'elle-même, j'en conclus donc qu'elle va bien.

Caroline le laissa écrire encore une phrase ou deux avant de reprendre.

\- Comme Lady Catherine va être contente de recevoir une telle lettre !

Malheureusement, Darcy ne répondit rien à cela. Caroline resta étonnée quelques minutes avant de se reprendre.

\- Vous écrivez remarquablement vite !

 _Oui, je veux finir ça rapidement pour pouvoir vous laisser et rejoindre la Com... euh, ma sœur._

\- Vous vous trompez, j'écris plutôt lentement.

Bien qu'agacée par sa contradiction, Caroline maintint sa détermination à conserver son attention.

\- C'est incroyable le nombre de lettres que vous devez écrire chaque année ! Et des lettre d'affaires par dessus le marché ! Rien que d'y penser, cela m'est odieux !

\- Et bien il est heureux dans ce cas que ces lettres soient mon lot et non le vôtre.

Caroline, fut réduite au silence pour un moment par cette remarque inattendue. Puis se rendant compte que le moment était venu de changer de sujet, elle continua à l'ennuy... à parler.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites à votre tante combien je souhaiterai la revoir !

\- Je lui ai déjà dit une fois, à votre demande.

En fait, Darcy n'avait rien fait de tel, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Caroline, même s'il détestait le mensonge sous toutes ses formes. De même qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais que sa tante la méprisait Miss Bingley, qu'elle pensait déterminée à détourner Darcy de sa promise la Chère Anne. Et bien que cela fut vrai, Darcy était déterminé à ne se laisser attraper ni par l'une, ni par l'autre. Caroline crut s'évanouir de l'honneur qu'il lui accordait.

\- Votre plume me semble mal taillée, reprit Caroline après l'avoir laissé écrire encore une ou deux phrases. Laissez-moi la tailler, je taille remarquablement bien les plumes !

\- Je vous remercie, je taille toujours mes plumes moi-même.

Une fois de plus, Caroline resta sans voix. Elle détestait qu'on ait le dernier mot avec elle deux fois dans la même soirée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi.

\- Comment parvenez-vous à écrire aussi bien ?

Darcy ne répondit pas. Caroline en fut assez fâchée. Il ne devrait jamais se fatiguer de sa conversation et de sa voix, et devrait toujours se languir de l'entendre.

\- Dites à votre tante que je serais ravie de la voir quand elle le voudra et que je suis déjà toute contente à l'idée de la revoir.

\- Si vous voulez bien, j'attendrai la prochaine lettre pour lui transmettre vos mots. Pour l'heure, je n'ai plus la place pour leur faire justice.

\- Oh, c'est sans importance, je suis sûre que je la reverrais très bientôt. Ecrivez-vous toujours des lettres aussi longues et aussi charmantes ?

Darcy était tenté de dire à Miss Bingley ce que Lady Catherine pensait réellement d'elle, mais savait qu'en agissant ainsi, ce serait lui et non elle qui pêcherait.

\- Elles sont généralement longues, répondit-il bien que celle-ci comme beaucoup d'autres soit plutôt courte dans les standards de Lady Catherine. Quand à savoir si elles sont charmantes, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

 _Elle-même ne m'écrit jamais de manière charmante._

\- Je suis dans l'idée qu'une personne qui écrit une longue lettre avec aise ne peut pas écrire mal, déclara Caroline pour toute la pièce

\- Ce n'est pas complimenter Darcy que de dire ça, Caroline, rétorqua son frère, entrant dans la conversation au grand dam de sa sœur, car il n'écrit pas du tout facilement. Il étudie beaucoup trop les mots pour cela et cherche trop de mots de quatre syllabes, n'est-ce pas, Darcy ?

\- Mon style d'écriture, répondit Darcy, soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre s'implique enfin dans la conversation, est certes très différent du vôtre.

\- Oh, s'écria Caroline, Charles a l'écriture la moins soignée du monde. Il oublie la moitié des mots et tâche le reste.

\- Mes idées coulent trop rapidement, si bien que je n'ai pas le temps de les exprimer. Du coup, mes lettres restent parfois sans le moindre sens pour mes correspondants.

Ce fut comme si un cataclysme était survenu, du moins selon les critères de Caroline. Darcy, lui, bénit l'instant non pas tant à cause de ce que lui-même pensait mais bien plutôt

Comme pour l'incident du chien, il fallait l'endurer en attendant de pouvoir y remédier de manière définitive. Peut-être qu'à ce moment, il serait prudent de dire que

La comtesse de Saffron Walden prit la parole, et même pire, elle s'immisça dans la conversation qui aurait dû rester entre Caroline et Mr. Darcy. Avec colère, Caroline remarqua que les mots de la comtesse et la longue réponse que Darcy lui fit formaient une véritable conversation qui tourna bientôt au débat. Quand cela arriva, Caroline en fut encore plus ennuyée car elle connaissait parfaitement le goût de Darcy pour les débats. Avec une mauvaise humeur à peine camouflée, elle écouta chacune partie parler, son visage s'accordant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle phrase avec la couleur de sa robe. Quand son frère entra à nouveau dans la discussion avec une insulte particulièrement disgracieuse envers la personnalité de Darcy, Caroline n'y tint plus et le réprimanda, ennuyée qu'il ose proférer de telles absurdités. Darcy eut la grâce de ne pas paraître insulté.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Bingley. Vous n'aimez guère les disputes et vous souhaitez y mettre un terme.

Caroline ne prêta aucune attention à la réponse de son frère et fut donc prise par surprise lorsqu'elle vit la comtesse retourner à son livre et Darcy à sa lettre. Désireuse d'éviter une répétition de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister, Caroline se retint de tenter d'attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention du gentleman. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre sa sœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Caroline repensa aux événements de la soirée, elle décida que la comtesse n'avait gagné que parce qu'elle l'avait laissé faire. La prochaine fois, ce serait différent.


End file.
